Luke
by 3HayHay3
Summary: A girl finds herslef trapped in the woods with an escaped loonatic. Her friend allready tortured and killed, her and the others trapped must work together to escape certain and painfull death.
1. Chapter 1

"..Oh my god! ..Oh my god!!!" tears ran down Audrina's pale face as she struggled to run through the matts of branches and twigs, the only light being produced by the half moon in the starless sky.

Terrified, she came up to a clearing and stopped to catch her breath, not exactly sure of what she just saw. She knew it was Claudia.. but what he did to her; she didn't even look like Claudia anymore.. just something out of some sick horror movie. She had to get back; save herself and maybe even the others he has out there..trapped.

That place was sick to be in.. cages too small for the people..the things he kept in them. Torture devices you couldn't even imagine laying around on his blood stained tables..

She turned around to start running again only to be face to face with the sicko that tortured her friend to death. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She would have run but he grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground.

Finally a scream managed to come out of her meek lips as he dragged her by her hair along the dirt and twig covered earth; her in one hand, a bloody hatchet in the other. Her heart raced and she struggled to get away only ripping out portions of her hair, hurting herslef even more. Dirty tears ran down her cheeks as he shoved her in one of the sharp, rusty cages he had many others in. Waiting to die.

"Let us out, you fucking phsyco!!" screamed an unhealthy looking blonde girl. Slowly, he turned around and started walking to the cage. A yellow grin crept onto his dirty face as he bent down to look at the terrified girl. His hand lept into the cage and he grapped her by the chin forcing her to look into his eyes. The grin quickly faded and he spat into her face, shoving her into the others as he walked away and continued "operating" on his current victim. His head turned and the smile reappeared. He whispered "you're next," .

* * *

"Hello?" the voice answered on the other end of the phone. "Hi Helen, it's Margaret; Audrina's mother… Is she over there with Claudia? I don't know if she told you but she was supposed to be home three hours ago. I was starting to get worried."

"No, she isn't," Helen replied warily. "I sent her home with Claudia and she didn't come home either…" I'm really worried. I was just about to call you actually."

"Okay, well I should go then. One of us should call the police. And while I'm doing that maybe you could call around at some of their friends houses?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, Margaret… I just hope we find them." Helen hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. "Oh Claudia… why wont you just come home on time?"

"Knock, knock, knock…" Margaret made her way to the door to see two worried looking policemen staring back at her.

"Mrs.Welsche, right…? We made some phone calls and found out that Audrina and Claudia aren't the only teenagers their age missing… Andy Gilbert, Rebecca Cunnington and Robert Brown are also gone." The fatter of the two looked down and twiddled his thumbs to occupy his mind.

"Andy was Audrina's ex-boyfriend… Rebecca and Robert were her best friends…" Her eyes swelled up and she looked to the ground… "Please. Just tell me my baby is going to be okay… she's my life, I'd die if she did."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" the voice answered on the other end of the phone. "Hi Helen, it's Margaret; Audrina's mother… Is she over there with Claudia? I don't know if she told you but she was supposed to be home three hours ago. I was starting to get worried."

"No, she isn't," Helen replied warily. "I sent her home with Claudia and she didn't come home either…" I'm really worried. I was just about to call you actually."

"Okay, well I should go then. One of us should call the police. And while I'm doing that maybe you could call around at some of their friends houses?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, Margaret… I just hope we find them." Helen hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. "Oh Claudia… why wont you just come home on time?"

"Knock, knock, knock…" Margaret made her way to the door to see two worried looking policemen staring back at her.

"Mrs.Welsche, right…? We made some phone calls and found out that Audrina and Claudia aren't the only teenagers their age missing… Andy Gilbert, Rebecca Cunnington and Robert Brown are also gone." The fatter of the two looked down and twiddled his thumbs to occupy his mind.

"Andy was Audrina's ex-boyfriend… Rebecca and Robert were her best friends…" Her eyes swelled up and she looked to the ground… "Please. Just tell me my baby is going to be okay… she's my life, I'd die if she did."

The taller, thinner of the two put his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to find her. I can promise you that. And if anything happened to her, we're also going to find the sicko that did that to her, and he'll pay for what he did."

Mrs.Welsche looked up, tears still in her eyes. "…Promise?"

"Promise." He replied.


End file.
